List of Fire Emblem Modders
Below is a list of modders who have made and released Fire Emblem themed mods to Civilization V 'Big Bois' The Big Bois are the second generation of FE modders and are the most experienced and prominent among this community. They have released several well-crafted mods on the Steam Workshop. 'Kobazco' The premiere modder of Archanea and Awakening civs. Also goes by Kobe for short. Additional credits: creator of Natural Wonders; xml for Affinities; co-creator of Civ IV Traits for FE. 'TheMH06' A Big Boi that dabbles in civs from multiple worlds and is a tiermaster for the Hagia Sophia. Additional credits: co-creator of Civ IV Traits for FE. 'Yeem' A Big Boi responsible for bringing the new hotness Michalis into Civ V, alongside several maps and contributions to FE gameplay mods, such as TSL. Additional credits: co-creator of Civ IV Traits for FE. 'Arms of Sorrow (Kaizoku_Panic)' A Big Boi that dabbles in civs from multiple worlds. Famed master of the Trash-King Grieth and frequent collaborator with TheMH06. Additional credits: creator of the Weapon Triangle. 'Lord of Admirals' The Big Boi responsible for much of the Valentia verse. Additional credits: creator of Accurate Diplomacy; atlas creator and co-organizer for Affinities. 'Kiang' The Big Boi responsible for much of the Tellius verse and many game enhancers. Has also recorded a tutorial for budding modders. Additional credits: creator of Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions; co-creator of Wonders; creator of Villages and Brigands. 'Mathetes tou Megalou Alexandrou' The Lord of the Forced Memes and the Lord of Gay Jokes. A tiermaster for the Hagia Sophia. Additional credits: lua slave master for many mods, including Affinities; co-creator of Civ IV Traits for FE. 'Blue Ghost' The Vox Popular among the big bois, responsible for converting much of the big bois’ work into Vox Populi. 'Padawan Modders' The third generation of modders, Padawan Modders are rookies still learning the ins and outs of Civilization 5 modding. 'Quattro Kerbecs / Maskerraid' Notable for Comrade Sophia and the capturable Fates bosses. Currently on hiatus. 'CrocWorks' A Padawan Modder and padawan lua writer. Notable for Haar, Denning, and Reyson. 'PureElitell' One of the largest contributors of ideas. Sole work as of this writing is Nohr’s Leo. 'Totally Not Inigo' A padawan modder of many names. Notable for Forsyth, Python and Jojo. Additional credits: creator of the FE Artwork Overhaul. 'SilentSkye' A Padawan modder who hates lua. His mods may be basic, but they work atleast... unless you include the mod support issues... but who does? Has the uncanny ability to befriend many of the villainous civs this community creates. Additional Credits: Wiki Master, Creator of the Fire Emblem Difficulties mod. 'XD Master' Affectionately crowned “Master of the Doc” for his organizational skills, XD is responsible for the creation of many Google Docs pinned throughout the community Discord. He plans to join the padawan roster with a new civ by the end of the year. Additional credits: Wiki Master, conceptualized Affinities and co-organized the project. 'Lunar' 'Notable Folk' Consists of the oldest generation of FE modders, coding away even before the Big Bois organized the Discord server, as well as some miscellaneous members of the community. 'Chrisy15' Chrisy hasn't made or released any Fire Emblem themed mods but they have greatly assisted others in making their mods. They are credited for the lua of a wide variety of civs. 'PaperMarioFan' The very first FE modder, responsible for Cordelia and Panne. 'Professonial Codefreak' One of the oldest modders, responsible for the original Ylisse and Plegia civs. He initiated work on Ferox before leaving modding in late 2014. He no longer makes mods, and has given permission to Kobazco to redo his mods. 'Blitzcrank' The original creater of the Nohr (Xander), Hoshido(Ryoma) and Valla(Corrin) mods. No longer makes and gave permission for his mods to be redone. Also made the Fatelandia map. 'SuperPotat' Joined during the Padawan era but does not currently mod. Responsible for revamping the Tier List along with MH and Mathetes. 'Mapmakers' *TheFiredragon222 - mapmaker credited with a handful of FE maps and scenarios. *Pavise (Ben) - mapmaker credited with two major continents that would later inspire the TSL. *Reyems - mapmaker credited with The Lensters' Gate. *Tobiki - mapmaker credited with two major continents that would later inspire the TSL. 'Trivia' As of Fjorm's release, Kobazco has released the most civilizations, followed by TheMH06. Category:Community